Various medical procedures require the precise localization of a three-dimensional position of a surgical instrument within the body of a patient in order to effect optimized treatment. For example, some surgical procedures to fuse vertebrae require that a surgeon drill multiple holes into the bone structure at specific locations. To achieve high levels of mechanical integrity in the fusing system, and to balance the forces created in the bone structure, it is necessary that the holes are drilled precisely at desired locations. Vertebrae, like most bone structures, have complex shapes made up of non-planar curved surfaces making precise and perpendicular drilling difficult. Conventionally, a surgeon manually holds and positions a drill guide tube by using a guidance system to overlay the drill tube's position onto a three dimensional image of the bone structure. This manual process is both tedious and time consuming. The success of the surgery is largely dependent upon the dexterity of the surgeon who performs it.
Robot surgical platforms are being introduced that can assist surgeons with positioning surgical tools and performing surgical procedures within a patient body. A robot surgical platform can include a robot that is coupled to an end-effector element, and where the robot is configured to control movement and positioning of the end-effector relative to the body. The end-effector may be a surgical tool guide tube, such as a drill guide tube, or may be the surgical tool itself.
There is a need for a robot surgical platform that provides accurate localization of a three-dimensional position of a surgical tool relative to the body in order to effect optimized treatment. Improved localization accuracy can minimize human and robotic error while allowing fast and efficient surgical process. The ability to perform operations on a patient with a robot surgical platform and computer software can enhance the overall surgical procedure and the results achieved for the patient.